The Second Petunia
by Zaehlas
Summary: How did Petunia come to be?   A short story listing what I believe to be the circumstances leading to the creation of the Petunia we all know and love.  Read Author's Note.


Authors Note: This is the first story I have ever submitted, so please be kind. I have not played any of the games, read the book, nor gotten any information other than what is available from the movie itself, and the few fanfictions I have read. I believe that Lazlo and Tallulah are fraternal twins, and they are 22 years old as of the "future" part of the story (in 2037). All characters herein are copyright Disney. I own nothing here, and do not intend to make any money off this story.

Going off this information, here we go...

* * *

"The Second Petunia"

"Oh my dear, you have been doing wonderful." Fritz said to his beautiful wife. She was breathing hard and barely seemed to notice that he was there.

"Keep breathing, I'll have the doctor in here shortly!" said one of the nurses as they left the room.

Petunia was pregnant with twins, and the maternity ward had been incredibly busy the whole night. Fritz and Petunia had been in their room for three hours now, her red hair sopping with sweat, and Fritz trying not to go insane with worry.

Another contraction shuddered through her body, and the heart and blood pressure monitors started screaming. "Oh! Oh my!" she gasped.

Fritz grasped his wife's hand tightly as two more nurses and a doctor... finally... rushed through the door.

"Prep this patient for a C-Section immediately! Where is the anatheseologist?"

Everything was a blur for a few minutes as Petunia was moved to a gurney by the two nurses, and three more medical personnel crowded around her, almost pushing Fritz off to the side.

"Honey!? Honey! Everything will be fine!"

* * *

The two voices of the babies rose in tantem as the nurse rolled them into the viewing room. They were obviously hungry, so the nurse turned to the feeding cart, and started to prepare two bottles of formula for them.

Fritz was in shock. It couldn't possibly be, but the doctor had said otherwise. The babies had survived, but the mother...

His wife...

Gone...

His tears streamed down, unstoppable it seemed. He never noticed when Bud sat down on one side of him, nor when Joe's wheelchair pushed up against his leg. Bud and Joe looked at each other, tears filling their eyes. "We should call Cornelius and Franny. They are better at these things, and they would want to help."

* * *

Franny put her hand up against the glass. She glanced down the hall for a moment, noticing Bud, Joe and her husband clustered around Fritz, but the babies on the other side of the glass held her attention.

The twins were pretty obvious, lying in the same bed, and almost wrestling with each other, already crying, despite the nurse's attempts to calm them. "They are so perfect. I wish Petunia could be here to see them." A tear made it's way down her face. She had only known Petunia for a few years, bt she already missed her.

"Fritz... we're so sorry. It's not fair, but these things happen. You have to keep moving forward."

Cornelius' words seemed to be falling on deaf ears. Frtiz was still crying, paying no attention to anyone around him.

Cornelius looked up to Bud. "I'm not sure if there's anything we can do, Dad. He loved her more than life itself. We should make sure the twins are taken care of, and give him some time to grieve."

Bud nodded, sighing heavily. "My poor brother. I hope you'll come back to us."

* * *

One month later.

Fritz looked down at the piece of wood he had been carving. The psychiatrists had been helping him more than most had been realizing. What he was holding looked more like Petunia than anything they had helped him with in the past.

"Just some red hair, and your gorgeous eyes, and you'll be back to help me take care of the kids. I know you're still with me my love. It's just a matter of time."

He carressed the carving he was holding gently, as though he might break it. The neaby nurse smiled softly. She was sure that her patient was getting better every day.

* * *

Another month later.

Fritz leaned down over the cradle holding his darling twins. "Hello children. Meet your mom, Petunia. She's been waiting to meet you for a long time."

"SHUT UP YOU PANSY! Of course they've been waiting to meet me! Now kids, you're gonna be nice to your mom, right?"

The twins looked up to their dad, eyes wide. They had no idea why the puppet he was holding in his hand had any special meaning to them, but something felt right in the world. The moment they heard the shouting, they relaxed, and started to fall asleep.

Cornelius, Bud and Joe looked into the room, with Franny close behind.

"Well, son, I don't think he's normal, but I DO think he's a Robinson."

Cornelius relaxed, a thin smile showing on his face, while Franny held him tight.

"Yeah. He's a Robinson alright."


End file.
